


【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 11

by VanessaVesper



Category: band - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaVesper/pseuds/VanessaVesper
Relationships: 墨渊/白浅
Kudos: 8





	【墨白】残霄犹得梦依稀 11

11.别时容易见时难  
如果不是师父眼疾手快捏住了她的脸，白浅可能就真的心慌意乱的把嘴里的筷子吞了下去，从前在昆仑墟拜师学艺的时候，偷看这些春宫图也不是一次两次，甚至还跟师兄们去喝过花酒，可是这样被师父用这等事考校还真是第一次，她偷偷瞄了瞄手边的那两本书，不由得暗自吞了吞口水，希望师父只是为了吓唬她随便说说，并不是真的看过，其中一本的内容还算可以，不过就是男女之间的姿势千奇百怪了些，另外一本就有些那个，都是男人和男人之间如何如何，这要是给师父看了去，指不定会以为，她还是司音的时候就整日里对他这个师父胡思乱想蠢蠢欲动，想到这她这心思又跟着散乱出去，子澜师兄居然有这样的好货在身边，莫不是说，他自己其实是对什么人有想法的么？她看着面前的师父，深深的困惑起来，难道说，子澜心里这么多年以来惦记的那个人，就是师父么？

墨渊瞧着这小狐狸迷迷茫茫的不知道又琢磨什么去了，只能暗自深深的叹息一声，然后伸手过去，就着捏着她的脸的姿势探入她口中，去寻方才那一小节被她咬断的筷子，白浅一时没反应过来师父这是做什么，柔滑的舌头和师父的手指搅和在一起，等到那一小节筷子被师父的手指勾了出来，白浅才晓得是怎么回事，不由得脸上泛红，眼神简直不知道该看哪里才好，墨渊却并未就此放手，还是那样的姿势端详着她，那修长的手指也还在她唇边摩挲着，白浅垂下眼帘看着面前的手，忽然胆大包天张口咬住了那不安分的手指，洁白的贝齿在师父的指尖嬉闹一般啃咬着，又麻又痒的滋味，墨渊深沉了眼神看着这调皮精怪的小狐狸没说话，不知不觉，他的手指已经被她含在口中摆弄着，舌头和牙齿都在欺负着他那老实的手指，勾缠，吞吐，吮吸的感觉交织在一起，墨渊只觉得身上像骤然着了火，这样的十七是他不曾见过的，也让他收拢不住浮动的心思，忍不住将她抱过来怀里坐在他腿上，

抽回手指的同时他就低头吻上了她的唇，破开齿关，侵入她口中，寻到她的灵舌纠缠在一快，她的衣衫被他散开了些，那还带着些湿滑的手指没入她双腿之间的隐秘之地，遭遇了另外一种湿滑，那湿滑润泽极大的愉悦了他，这番亲吻抚摸和试探撩拨也同样极大的取悦了她，情火一触即发，他将她转过来，让她面对着自己，分开双腿坐在他怀里，用了那书册里称之为观音坐莲的姿势，深刻而又缠绵的进入了她湿滑的身体，那紧致的感觉让他在她耳边重重喘息，她的身子都在微微颤抖，低低的求着他轻一点慢一点，他侧头在她的脖颈上吮吻舔舐着，那滋味让她身下也跟着耸动起来，越发曼妙的滋味，等到他寻到她的唇再一次深深吻上去，身下的火热也随着这亲吻缠绵悱恻的徐徐进入，那饱胀酸涩的滋味让她呻吟不止，些微声音从亲吻的空隙里泄露出来，那被占有被深入的感觉让她迷蒙了眼神，只知道揪着他的衣服僵硬了身子，他的手探入衣衫之内，贴在她的肌肤上无声抚慰，顺便调整着姿势，让自己进入的更深，也让她能得到更多的欢愉，有些事，他生来就比她擅长，也比她知道的更多更仔细，她的身体对他来说 ，如今已经很熟悉，这一次，他要看清楚她崩溃无助又极致欢愉的模样，

青天白日，荒山野岭，无人窥探，白浅在墨渊身上无力呻吟着，双腿之间传来陌生的滋味，渐渐让她的身子柔软又渴望，她被他的给予充盈着，满足着，欢愉着，也被他的表情他的样子震撼着，这不是她一个人的梦境，而是与他之间真实的发生和拥有，她想到的不是自己被师父拥有了，而是自己就这样得到了师父的身子，她迎着他的目光伸出手去，解开他那一惯严谨的衣衫，在他的目光中抚摸着他坚实的胸膛，那调皮又不怀好意的柔滑的手，渐渐在他胸口上肆虐起来，那滋味让墨渊在她身下用力挺身，也让她忍不住伏在他肩头呜咽起来，他顺着她的背脊耐心等待她放松，等她适应了一些之后就又开始继续动作，她呜呜咽咽的哼哼，他问她是不是疼，她只是低声说着慢点，慢点，他于是就依着她的话放慢了节奏，可是那缓慢厮磨的滋味更销魂蚀骨，也让他丝丝缕缕进入的更深，她觉得自己似乎是要被捣碎变成一团浆糊，却又无法控制的被这填充的感觉控制着，引导着，一而再再而三的爆发出来，让她在畏惧的说着不要的同时，又深深的沉溺沦陷在这巨大的快活里，不想出来，

这场突如其来的亲昵断断续续持续了很久，从院子里延展到屋子里，从椅子上到榻上，从榻上到床上，最后两个人纠缠着在床上亲昵着，幔帐都不曾放下，她的身子软绵的不成样子，被他随心所欲的摆弄爱抚着，她不知道也记不清两个人之间这一天一夜只能到底发生了多少次，也不知道自己到底别他引领着颤抖崩溃了多少次，这样盛大而磅礴的欢愉让她前所未有的欢喜又贪婪，贪婪的抱着他怎么都不想放手，一次次在他怀里蠕动着身子，总是想要跟他更亲近些，后来她终于意识到，和他最亲近的距离就是那样吞没他的时候，于是也就总是被他引诱着将他吞没，

她在他怀里含含糊糊的说着，师父，不要了，真的不要了，明日会疼的，

他用那暗哑销魂的声音告诉她，不会的，适应了，习惯了，就不会再疼，女子的身体，本就该在这样的欢爱中盛开绽放，这是天命，也是万物最根本的道理，

说完就又搂着她的身子疼爱起来，因着这番情动，墨渊总算明白了什么叫做媚骨天生，白浅的身子就是这样，明明已然恩爱过那么多次，每次再来，却又都好像不过是第一次，那紧致和丝滑的感觉让他着迷又上瘾，总是想要一来再来，怕她这般飘忽不定的身子受不住，他暗暗在她身上用了些法力，也是为了免得她明日果然起不来身，后来又有些悔意，起不来身又如何呢，不是正好可以两个人就这般勾缠着打发日子么，他爱极了她在他身边玉体横陈眼神迷离的样子，更爱她在他的亲昵下沉沦放纵的样子，她骨子里那些属于九尾狐的风情和冶艳，都被他一点点亲手开拓出来，真真变成了不折不扣的狐媚样子，而她的这个样子，不过就是用来取悦他一个人，这念头让他满意又安然，也就越发搂着她不想放手了，

日子一天天过去，墨渊和白浅什么事也没有做，整日里就是这样窝在一起打发时光，她的身子如今他已经谙熟的很，她的身体也对他的暗示越来越敏感，如今就连她身上穿的衣服，也是他来为她安排，从里到外，包括最贴身的那些也不例外，可是，即便如此，他还是能够感觉到，她心里有些话埋藏的很深很深，似乎怎么样都不愿意说出来让他知道，她如今又时常半点法力都没有，活脱脱一个凡人模样，他于是寻了个机会，不经意的将这凡人的十七引诱的醉的厉害，他躺在树下装作已经睡着，她醉醺醺的叫了他几声，还扑上来拍了他几次，都不见他醒来，于是把他当做了枕头，依靠着开始胡乱说话，他一直闭着眼睛听着，也才终于明白整件事的源头到底是什么，原来，她的另一场天劫不知道什么时候就会降下，而这一次，她已经预感到自己可能时日不多，这一番对他的亲近和沉沦，就是想要死而无憾，

她醉倒之后，他睁开眼，抱着她起身回去房间里，躺下来搂着她，贪恋的看着她睡着的样子，如果天意要让她以凡人的姿态身归混沌，那么他就陪着她一起，纵然失去了法力，她仍旧是上神之身，也许，所谓的身归混沌，不过就是在另外的什么地方用另外一种姿态重新开始，无论如何，他都会一直陪在她身边，她已经是他的了，什么也不能再把她从他怀里夺去，

这一日白浅醒来发现师父不在身边，留了字条给她，说是暂时离开去给她置办一些东西，很快就回来，她懒洋洋的端着茶盏在院子周围散步，忽然之间听见脚步声传来，她扭头看去，瞧见一个身影缓步而来，初初以为是师父，才要撒欢一般跑过去扑倒，忽然瞧出来不是师父而是夜华，她紧张的后退了两步，要弄个隐神诀来用，才想起来自己如今是个没有法力的，只得希望师父走的时候有设下不可闯入的结界，不要让自己和夜华面对面才好，

可惜天不遂人愿，夜华走着走着忽然停下脚步，那黯淡幽深的眼神直勾勾向这边看来，白浅不由得屏住了呼吸，随即听见夜华说道，浅浅，我知道你就在这结界里面，我没有别的意思，就是想来看看你好不好，

白浅沉默不语，眼看着夜华上前一步，伸手触摸着那厚重的结界，喃喃说着，这样厚重的结界，又这样密密实实，到底是防着外人惊扰，还是就为了困住你不能出来？

夜华站在那结界旁思虑了片刻，忽然变了眼神大声说着，浅浅，你是不是遭遇了什么变故，身子不适的厉害，所以才这样匆匆离开，不想连累了我和家人，无奈之下才这般故布疑阵，其实只为了藏在你师父身边不走漏消息？

眼看着夜华已然红了眼眶就要对那结界出手，忽然风雷声声，白浅不觉哆嗦了一下，忽然看见师父背着手出现在夜华身后不远处，她和师父的眼神对上，师父一挑眉毛，她就赶紧转身回院子里去了，还顺手关好了门，这才忍不住贴在门上努力偷听，

外头的风雷之声敛去，她听见师父从容不迫的说着，夜华，白浅已经不再是你的天后，故而，她眼下的事，与你并无干系，自然也就不需你来插手干涉，

她在门板后面无声点头，觉得师父说的很有道理，这时候忽然听见夜华说，一代战神，何必要这样趁人之危，浅浅如果不是出了异常，也不会做出这般不合情理的诡异之事，你是她师父，她自然信得过你，危难的时候也总是第一个想到你，你要就这样辜负她对你的信任托付么？


End file.
